


Your hair is too damn sexy

by Bad_boy_supreme_on_fire



Series: Little solangelo one-shots [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, haircut, nico is embarrassed, solangelo, will is sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_boy_supreme_on_fire/pseuds/Bad_boy_supreme_on_fire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico gets an unwilling haircut and is embarrassed, Will thinks it's amazing and is sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your hair is too damn sexy

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this after seeing a drawing on tumblr about Nico having gotten a haircut... short haired Nico is amazingly adorable in my head :3

Will was getting worried. Wasn’t Nico supposed to be back by now? He had thought he would arrive early this morning, but there was no sign of the son of Hades yet, so Will walked over to cabin 13 after breakfast to check. Maybe he had just shadow travelled straight to his cabin for some reason.

Will knocked on the door and waited to see if anybody would open. He heard a silent thump from inside, followed by a series of cursing and someone shuffling over the floor.

“Just hold on!” Nico called from inside, and Will smiled.

So he was back.

The door opened after a few seconds, and Nico’s thin frame met him, buried in an oversized black hoodie almost covering the whole boy, including his hair. Will laughed at the sight.

“Are you trying to live inside that hoodie or what? Cuz I think it’s big enough”.

“Good to see you too, Will”, Nico grumbled, but the corners of his mouth were twitching upwards.

Will crossed his arms and looked at the boy who pulled the hood further over his head so it almost covered his eyes.

“Will you tell me why you’re hiding your pretty face in that hood?”

Nico hesitated, but stepped aside and gestured for Will to get inside the cabin.

“Not out here”.

He closed the door immediately after Will walked past him, and when he turned, he looked seriously nervous. Will carefully approached him and put a finger under his chin to make Nico look at him.

“What’s wrong, darlin’?”

Nico drew the hood back to reveal something Will had never really thought he was capable of.

Nico had cut his hair.

It was no longer long and shaggy, and although Will had loved his hair, he loved this even more. It was almost completely shaved in the back while it remained a bit long on the top, still allowing some bangs to fall over his forehead, although not in front of his eyes. Nico’s beautiful little ears were now visible as well, and Will had never noticed how cute they were.

A grin formed on Will’s face, and he reached out to touch Nico’s newly cut hair. The boy swatted his hand away grumpily, and walked over to his bed, where he collapsed on his stomach.

“It’s awful”, said his muffled voice to the sheets.

“How can you even say that?” Will asked, truly curious at Nico’s negativity to his amazing haircut. “You know how much I’ve always loved your hair, and this is even better”.

Will climbed on top of him in the bed, trying to make him turn his head around by kissing his cheek softly. Nico’s face still remained buried in the sheets.

“It’s too short”, he complained.

“Then why did you cut it?”

“Hazel made me”.

Will chuckled in his ear at the thought. He reckoned you had to be pretty tough to get Nico to cut his hair, but then again, he knew that Hazel was exactly that.

“Really? The famous Ghost King lost to his roman sister?” he teased, nuzzling the short hair on the back of his neck.

“Argh, Will get off!”

Nico attempted to shrug him off, but Will wouldn’t leave.

“No way. Your hair is too damn sexy”.

“Is not, now get off you idiot”.

Nico turned around on his back under Will and tried to push him off again, but Will caught his lips before he could succeed. It had the wanted effect: Nico’s hands stopped pushing his chest away, and was instead at the back of his neck, pulling him closer. Will supported himself on one hand while the other examined the black hair that was much shorter than he was used to, but which just made it softer.

“Still think your hair is awful?” Will muttered against his lips.

“Guess I can live with it”.


End file.
